Once Upon A Time When The World Ended
by onceuponastarfleetangel
Summary: After the 2012 Apocalypse happened, things changed drastically. Worlds collided, fandoms you all know, some memories were lost as well as loved ones, everyone was flung in to one big pile together and expected to figure out what to do next, the world was still in utter chaos, there was no order to anything. Note: I PUT MORE THAN JUST SPN AND THE AVENGERS IN THIS
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the meadow, except for the sound of crickets chirping in the night and a slight breeze coming off the lake. From behind the brush a man rose up slowly majestic as a moose, Sam Winchester was on a mission. But he was not alone; there were three others with him. Seconds later another much smaller person in comparison came up beside him, a girl in fact. He looked at her and then back at the castle not too far off and then back at her. "Anna, what do you think they're doing in there?"

"No idea" the Anna muttered moving a lock of her long brown hair from her face. "Normally one would expect the king to have "tried" to kill him by now."

Another girl a bit taller than Anna rose up beside her. "She's right to wonder, Uther is infamous for his hate of magic."

"And yet Cas is still alive and kicking from what we can tell." said Dean coming from the forest. "I think despite his hate he's working for someone."

"Who would Uther possibly work for? From what Emily has told me about him he and his family comes first, he bows to no one." said Anna

"Well maybe that's just it." Sam muttered "Maybe he's doing it to protect his best interests."

"But what does he want with an Angel?" Candice mused.

"Frankly I don't give a damn." said Dean, "I just want him back."

* * *

Castiel stood stark still, the only part of him moving was his eyes as he watched the king pace around him, the heat of the Holy Fire felt warm against his skin. "Tell me angel, what is it that you do?"

The corner of Castiels mouth twitched "The Lords work."

"Right," Uther paused and sat on his throne "If that is the case then why take an innocent mans body, hm? Why does some of your kind see it fit to mess with the rest of human kind for their amusement?"

"It is not my fault what my brothers do."

"No, not at all, but you could stop them."

"I've tried! You- wait I don't have to explain myself to you."

"You're right; I'm just passing the time of course. You see I'm not the one-" Suddenly there was a sound almost like a saw echoing through the castle and only second later one could hear a loud thump from outside the door of the Throne room.

The doors burst open with a bang to reveal a tall slender man dressed in a brown pinstripe suit with hair that looked like it held all the secrets of the world. "ANGELS!" the man shouted "Who knew? Am I right?"

Uther fell back completely taken aback "Who are you?"

The man grinned playfully "I'm The Doctor."

* * *

"Guys!" a girl came running up the hill straight towards the Winchesters and the two girls.

"Emily! Keep it down dammit!" snapped Dean

Candice nudged him to shut up "Any word on Castiel?"

"Um…well." Emily was breathless.

"What?" Anna asked

She took a deep breath "Its…The Doctor."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean THE DOCTOR, like he just showed up out of nowhere; I think he's here to save Cas."

"Which one?" asked Sam.

"What the Hell does it matter?" snapped Dean "Let's go! Move!"

Suddenly without any planning whatsoever they hurled themselves down the hill towards Camelot. Something about The Doctor always seemed to make people reckless, perhaps more confident.

* * *

"So if you don't mind I'm just going to take my friend Castiel here with me." said The Doctor.

"I'd like to see you try." snapped Uther "You have no water, nothing to put that fire out."

"True, very right indeed, but what I do have is back up, which I'm sure will distract you long enough."

Uther laughed "I see no one else but you me and the angel." Suddenly there was a rushed of footsteps and the Winchester boys and the two girls turned up and stood with The Doctor. The other girl had to go, for if Uther knew she helped her and her brother Merlin would be punished for sure. "GUARDS!" About a dozen guards came pouring into the room all armed and dangerous.

In unison the whole lot of them, the Winchesters, Candice and Anna pulled out their weapons and The Doctor pulled a water pistol from his pocket. They all stared at each other for a moment and then suddenly all Hell broke loose "ALLONS-Y" The Doctor shouted as they ran into battle. Within seconds the water pistol flew from The Doctors hands as one of the guards charges at him. Anna saw this and almost panicked, fighting her way past some guards she went to help him, after all The Doctor was not armed, what a brave fool he was.

Dean went straight for Uther taking anyone in his path out with ease. "Hi ya." Dean said with a sneer "I'm Dean Winchester, nice to meet you your majesty." Without a seconds notice Dean pulled back and slammed Uther right in the jaw. Uther fell to the floor completely knocked out.

"No Anna go get the pistol I'll be fine." The Doctor said as she went to help him up.

"But…"

"I'LL BE FINE SAVE CASTIEL"

Anna turned her head to look at her best friend and then back at The Doctor "Okay." She left his side and dodged some guard diving for the water pistol. She slid and smacked into one of the pillars but at least now she had the pistol.

Candice and Sam were back to back fighting off the Guards as they came at them, there were so many. Sam turned to see The Doctor struggling to get to his feet one of the guards was sneaking up behind him. Pulling a knife from his pocket Sam threw it and hit the guard square in the back and he collapsed. "Thanks Sam." said The Doctor finally on his feet.

"No problem." He panted "CANDICE WATCH OUT!" he shouted as her gun went off without hesitation and a guard fell to the floor.

Anna got up with a groan she hit that pillar hard. She ran to Castiel water pistol at the ready and then sprayed like there was no tomorrow, it calmed the fire just enough for Cas to step through a small area. "Alright Cassie?"

"Better now." He smiled

"EVERYONE TARDIS NOW!" shouted The Doctor. They all ran for it Sam and Candice, Anna and Castiel hand in hand and Dean. Once in the TARDIS they could hear banging and the clang of swords, but it was no match for this old girl. The sound of a saw filled the halls once more and then was gone within seconds. Uther finally coming round watched it as it disappeared wondering what kind of mess he involved himself in.

"Alright head count everyone here? Candice?"

"I'm right next to you Sammy." She said.

"Dean?"

"Yup." Dean sniffed

"Anna?"

"Here moose man."

"I will end you." He snapped his finger pointing at her angrily.

"You wanna go?" she asked playfully

"I'm watching you." He mouthed playfully simmering down. "Castiel?"

"What?"said Cas alarmed dropping a strand of Annas hair he had been playing with.

Sam shook his head "Doctor?"

"Here, now that we've sorted that I'll just pop the Winchester crew back off at the Impala shall I?

"Yes." said Dean and Sam in unison.

"Are you traveling with anyone Doctor?" Anna asked.

"Yeah will you be alright?" asked Candice

Castiel was too busy playing with Annas hair again to notice what was going on. "Yeah I'll be fine, going to pick up Donna from the Spa actually." The Doctor smiled brightly.

Candice walked over to him and stared "You mean it?"

"Yes of course! I'll call er if you like, give you proof."

"Candice I really think he means it." Anna said "Cas sweetie stop with my hair please, I can only take so much."

"But it's so smooth and soft." He ran it through his fingers.

"Cas it's just downright creepy okay?" said Dean "I get you guys are BFFs or whatever but seriously!"

"Jealous Dean?" asked Candice sarcastically. He glared at her.

Castiel was still playing with Annas hair so she spun round and grabbed his hands gently "Sweetie, I love you stop, please.

He gave her almost a sad kitten face and muttered "Sorry…"

Anna melted, he was so adorable. "Hey, she put her hand on his cheek, "it's okay, just don't do it so much, a little here and there is fine.

Cas smiled "Really?"

"Yes" she giggled. Her eyes connected with Deans, "Why don't you go say hi to Dean? He was really worried about you."

"Okay, I actually missed his presence very much besides yours." He twisted a piece of her hair around his finger and then let it fall away and turned to Dean. Though he tried to hide it you could see Deans mouth twitch almost like he wanted to smile, like he was excited for some attention from Cas. "I missed you Dean." He said stopping in front of him.

"I missed you too buddy." He muttered. Before he could stop it Cas grabbed him and hugged him tightly, he couldn't stop it then, a laugh escaped his lips and he smiled. Anna watched him intently a grin playing across her lips. Deans eyes widened when he noticed her grinning and he pushed him away "Stop that." He said angrily.

"Stop what?" Anna asked still grinning.

"I know what you are all trying to do," he pointed at Anna, then Candice and Sam. The Doctor just went about his business.

"What do you mean Dean?" asked Sam in an almost sarcastic tone.

The TARDIS landed with a thud and the doors swung open "Alright everybody out! I've had enough of your bickering for one evening!" One by one the filed out and said their goodbyes to The Doctor. "Oh and Dean," he said stopping him "It's as plain as day how you feel, no use hiding it."

Dean pushed The Doctors arm away "Whatever."

The five of them made way for the Impala, the sky shone bright with stars scattered across the clear deep navy blue sky, it was breath taking. The warm evening breeze played about their bodies relaxing them; each one of them felt a sense of calm wash over. Candice soon received a phone call from her boyfriend whom she had yet to tell anyone who he was and wandered off a few feet. Sam watched her intently leaning on the side of the Impala. Dean took a couple beers out and hand one to Sam who took it without looking. Anna and Castiel lay on the hood of the car and both fell asleep cuddled up next to each other happy as could be. "Do you think we'll be okay?" asked Dean

"Dunno," said Sam still staring. "Seemed kind of strange to me, with all we've been told, nothing adds up to why Uther would kidnap Cas and how he knew how to trap him. I think something might be up, but till then we should enjoy the peace we have."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's the angel?" a man asked Uther pacing in the darkness behind his throne.

"There were complications." Uther muttered obviously not pleased by this man presence.

"You were given specific instructions not to lose him."

"I understand that, but these people showed up out of nowhere and took him!"

There was suddenly complete silence; the man stopped moving "Who?" he asked "Who were they?"

"I have no idea, just some sorcerer who came out of a box, a couple of other men and two girls."

"What did the boys look like?" the man demanded.

"One was really tall with really long hair and the other short and brutish. But what does it matter?"

"It matters because they are the Winchesters; the four of them are dangerous to my plan."

"What?"

"The four of them are strong, not strong enough to stop me, but if they find out what is being done and if they tell others it may make this particularly more difficult." The man stepped up beside Uther and he jumped out of his seat.

"What shall we do?"

"_You_ will do nothing, except capture more angels. I will take care of the Winchesters." The man grabbed Uther by the collar; he was much taller than him, almost like a god. His blue eyes shone like stars but they held such rage in them "And do us all a favor _your majesty_." He whispered like a snake "DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN. Or you know what will happen." The man disappeared leaving Uther in a pile on the floor.

* * *

Anna woke with a start finding herself in the back of the Impala. She sat up and groaned her back still hurt from when she hit the pillar. Looking out the window she saw they were still near Camelot, but a bit further off than before. Off in the distance was a labyrinth, which seemed to have a castle in the center. Was it another kingdom, Or just another castle? Things were so weird since the world had "ended" She leaned forward peering at it and shrugged getting out of the car. Castiel was sitting in a tree just above her also staring at the labyrinth. He heard the door close and looked down smiling "Good morning Anna."

"Morning Cassie." She smiled up at him holding her hand up to block out the sun. Life was so different than it used to be. After the 2012 Apocalypse happened, things changed drastically. Worlds collided, some memories were lost as well as loved ones, everyone was flung in to one big pile together and expected to figure out what to do next, the world was still in utter chaos, there was no order to anything. Anna for example, lost part of her memory as well as what little family she had. Castiel had found her and took her into his care and thus developed their friendship. Candice and Anna knew each other before the Apocalypse, but their memories of that in its self were spotty. Dean and Sam had found her, alone in an ally about to be attacked by vampires. Since then Anna and Candice had been taken in as Winchesters and they fit in quite well.

Castiel suddenly disappeared and then appeared before her "How are you feeling?"

"Fine sweetie why?"

"Just making sure, I saw you hurt yourself last night."

"Well I'm fine, just a bit achy."

"I can fix it for you." Without waiting for a response he touched her shoulder sending a tingling sensation down her spine, the pain was gone.

"Thanks you." She smiled.

"Anything for you." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand leading her to the rest of their little group. Their relationship was one that was hard to understand for most people. Anyone looking on would expect them to be lovers, but it was almost something deeper than that. It wasn't your typical boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, but more of a platonic one, they had a very deep fondness for each other.

* * *

Candice sat skipping rocks across the lake, her mind a bit distant, her memories of life before came in flashes. She remembered sitting at a table laughing with Anna and some others, faces of loved ones and late nights on the computer, everything was so strange now and while she still felt uneasy, she also felt as if her wildest dreams had come true. "Hey Candice." said Anna from behind.

She turned to see her and Cas strolling down hand in hand. "Hey!" Anna let go of Cas and went to sit next to Candice.

"Have you talked to Dean yet?"

"Not yet, no, haven't found the right time. I think he's in denial deep though this is gonna be tough."

"Pffft well yeah."

"Have you talked to Cas?"

"Ehhh well now…I mean I have no idea where to begin! I know he likes him, but Cas is…well he's kinda naïve you know? There are still some things he may find hard to understand, the precious thing." Anna grinned and stared at the ground.

"I'm a bit worried though."

"'bout what?" she looked back up and flipped her hair out of her face.

"Well no offense dear but you and Cas are awful close, he ADORES you and I know you do him as well."

Anna laughed softly "You're right, we do, but it's not like you think, it's completely platonic."

"Maybe you feel that way, but does Cas?" Candice suddenly felt exhilarated, her mind flashed back to her and Anna fangirling together some time ago before everything happened.

"Uh I think so, he hasn't…well I don't know!" Anna got all disgruntled for a moment, she never really thought of it that way. "CAS!"

He was by her side within seconds "yes?"

"How do you see our relationship?"

He was quiet for a moment looking confused. "I…um…well…I love you…you love me…I don't know." He shrugged awkwardly.

Anna and Candice didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Anna got up and hugged him "You precious baby angel you."

Cas held her at arm's length "You do love me right?"

"Oh sweetie of course I do!" He pulled her back into a hug.

"HEY CAS!" Dean called.

"Coming!" he called back letting Anna out of the hug slowly then walking over to Dean.

"Shit…"

Sam came running over to the girls "What the Hell was that?" Anna stared at the ground with a panicked look on her face. "Anna…"

Candice stood up and patted her on the back "What were you saying?"

"I need to talk to him."

"About what!?" Sam was getting rather uppity.

"Anna thought their relationship was just platonic, but now we're not sure." Said Candice as her phone started blaring _Bedroom Hymns_ by Florence and the Machine. Her face lit up instantly "Gotta take this!" she took off for the Impala to talk in private leaving Anna and Sam alone.

"What are we going to do?"

"Talk to him!" she snapped.

"Right…"

"Well we can't just force him to be gay Sam, we have to consider his feelings to, not just Deans."

"And what are your feelings?" Sam crossed his arms and stared at her intently.

"I dunno! I'm feeling all conflicted!"

"Anna…"

"Look I love him to death, more than anything, but not in like a sexual way…I just wanna smother him with affection, but not like "do it" you know?"

"Are you sure that's it?" Anna glared at him. "Well its just after Gabriel died maybe it's just you're afraid to love anyone like that again."

Without hesitation she slapped him full on across the face. "WHAT THE HELL SAM."

"Dammit!" he held his hand to his face "fuck!"

Anna panicked "Oh Sammy I'm sorry! I'm sorry sweetie!"

"I'm fine." He muttered standing back up. "Damn girl."

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't apologize, I need to learn when to shut up, it was insensitive of me, I'm sorry."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Dean and Cas were staring at them from only a few feet away with looks of pure confusion and panic.

"Uh nothin'" said Sam rubbing his face, it still stung.

"You mentioned Gabriel again didn't you?" asked Dean snippily "You know better dumbass." Sam grumbled something incoherent and made way for the Impala. "Sam! Sam! Get back here!" Dean ran after him.

Anna began to cry. Castiel took her in his arms and tried comforting her, the pain of Gabriels death still burned inside her like the fires of Hell itself it still hurt so much. "Shhhh its okay." Cas whispered softly rocking her back and forth.

"You've really got a nice place here." he said running his fingers across the arm rest of Jeriths throne delicately; every move he made was one of seduction. For a moment The Goblin king had to question his sexuality.

Jerith took a deep breath "What is it you want Balthazar?"

Balthazar looked up and smiled "I am a man of simple tastes, but one thing I crave is power or if you prefer protection."

"And how does that involve me exactly?"

"Well let me put it this way," he stepped down from the throne area adjusting his blazer and walked over to Jerith. "I find it tedious to have to strain myself in order to be protected but I will do what needs to be done in order to make it easy."

"Go on."

"When the worlds collided for some reason your kingdom became a treasure trove of magical items, so I would like easy access to your entire labyrinth, a map of in and outs and be allowed to take whatever it is I find."

Jerith looked annoyed, anyone who was more arrogant and stuck up than him pissed him off. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" asked Balthazar "Pardon?"

"How about," Jerith took a menacing step forward "If you want something from me, you give something in return. Sorry to say I'm not willing to make this entirely easy on you."

"I…I'm an angel you know!" said Balthazar offended.

Jerith laughed smiling to show those perfect teeth of his. "Yes, indeed you are and you and all your other angel friends are in a world of trouble from what I hear."

"How did you…?"

"Lets just say I have ears everywhere." He shrugged in a sarcastic manner and swung himself into his throne "And maybe perhaps even eyes."

"So?"

"So you imbecile, if you work for me, I can offer you protection and inside information. Deal?" Jerith stared Balthazar down grinning smugly.

"Alright," Balthazar took a deep breath "Deal."

"Wonderful!" said Jerith still smiling resting his chin on his wrist "And Balthazar, never, ever, give me that snarky attitude of yours again, because angel or not, I _will_ end you. I am the king here not you. Got it?"

"Yeah absolutely whatever you want." Balthazar was not happy about how this turned out; before the conversation was even over he started thinking of another way. He wondered where the Winchesters could be. Once everyone got a feel for the situation after the Apocalypse, that's when everything got out of hand; people realized that there was no order, no specific government, how could there be? All these lands thrown together, people, places no one knew exactly what to do, so they did whatever they felt the need to do. And now there were people trying to take control, not necessarily bring order, but gain a sort of higher status in order to survive. But none of them knew the higher power that was threatening this chaotic freedom.

They all just a sat there in the car and stared out across the lake at the Labyrinth, for what seemed like an eternity, not sure what to do next. "So you have no idea why they wanted you Cas?" asked Dean looking at him from the rearview mirror.

Castiel shrugged "Sorry Dean." To Castiels right sat Anna and on the left Candice, they both just listened intently, but yet their mind kind of drifted, they had been living this way for awhile, but the memories were now just coming to them.

"Are you sure? Nohing at all?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"OH MY GOD DEAN." Anna snapped looking up. "If he doesn't know he doesn't know."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're fucking face."

"Anna…"Castiel looked at her concerned "What's the matter?"

All went quiet after that, Anna just buried her face in Castiels chest and they drove on towards the Labyrinth. Surprisingly the drive took an hour or so, it looked like it was extremely close, but it wasn't. The closer they got the more Anna and Candice realized that it was familiar to them, almost like they had been there before. When they finally go there Anna and Candice stood at the gates and stared mouths open in awe. All of Annas angst disappeared, she was to excited. "Dude," she said nudging Candice "You remind me of the babe."

Candice's eyes went wide in excitement "What babe?"

"The babe with the power."

"What are they doing?" asked Dean. Sam and Cas shrugged

"What power?"

"Power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe."

"Do you really think this is it?" Candice asked

"Dude totally!" Anna stroked the door to the labyrinth almost lovingly.

"Why are we here again?" asked Castiel.

"Well hopefully," said Sam "we can get some answers from whoever lives here."

"But why here?"

"Because this is the only other sign of civilization for miles, besides Camelot." said Dean.

"Oh…right…well okay."

"Well girls, what's the deal?" Dean made his way over to the girl's hands in pockets, eyebrow raised.

"It's the Labyrinth." said Anna still stroking the door.

"_The_ Labyrinth?"

"His Labyrinth." said Candice.

"What?"

"The Goblin King Jereth."

"Uh…"

"Anna could you please snap out of it?" Castiel asked.

"What? Oh yeah um…Well you see back in our world, Candice and I's there is a movie called Labyrinth and well the Goblin King Jereth rules the Labyrinth and all the creatures inside it and he's so pretty oh my God."

The corner of Castiels mouth twitched. "Since when could a Goblin be pretty?" asked Dean confused.

"Well he's not a Goblin…at least I don't think so…Candice?"

"I don't think so either." She shrugged. "He looks human."

"Well there it is, I'm so excited." Anna clapped and jumped up and down.


End file.
